5 maneras de enamorar a tu hombre
by Kiryhara
Summary: Sacchan había comprado una revista, de esas que daban tips para enamorar hombres y que garantizaban resultados satisfactorios. Con un poco de suerte, estaría felizmente casada cuando el año estuviese finalizando.


**¡Hello, bebés!**

 **En vacaciones me inspiro, y como me inspiro traigo mucho material, y dado que en Gintama hay tantos personajes de los cuales puedo escribir, la mayoría de mis ideas están siendo destinadas a este fandom. Gintoki y Sacchan me encantan, porque me hacen reír y porque se ven lindos juntos. Y como yo le doy love a distintos emparejamientos, entonces aquí estamos :D en realidad, no se muestra una relación en sí, pero el final es abierto, así que saquen sus propias conclusiones de sobre lo que sienta Gin por Sacchan en este fic.**

 **Advertencia: Posible OOC, porque si, porque a veces no me salen bien las cosas :b**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes sólo son del gorila. Míos no, y suyos tampoco, jeje xD**

* * *

 **5 maneras de enamorar a tu hombre.**

.

.

.

Fuerte y decidida, hermosa e inteligente, audaz y lo suficientemente capaz de completar oportunamente su trabajo, eran algunos de los tantos adjetivos que se le atribuían a Sarutobi Ayame, una kunoichi de alta calidad. Loca masoquista era otro―usado por muy, muy pocos―, pero ella no le daba mayor importancia, o bueno, por lo menos no cuando se lo decía alguien más que no fuese Gintoki porque, así él estuviese cagando, se le hacía tremendamente hermoso por sólo el hecho de ser él. Y es que, no en saco roto se decía que el amor te apendejaba.

Y, con el mismo hombre en cuestión era que Sacchan tenía asuntos pendientes―hacerlo suyo era uno de esos tantos asuntos―. Bueno, no en realidad, pero el hecho de no saber que más hacer para que el peliplata cayera rendido ante sus encantos―porque era un hueso duro de roer―, la estaba medio desesperando.

Por esa razón, había comprado una revista, de esas que daban tips para enamorar hombres―y nos es que ella no pudiese hacerlo sin ayuda, pero frente a falta de alternativas, no le quedaba de otra―y que garantizaban resultados satisfactorios. Con un poco de suerte, estaría felizmente casada cuando el año estuviese finalizando.

Así pues, la mujer de cabellos lilas trazó su plan, lista para seguir los consejos dados en aquel pedazo de papel que le había costado 500 yenes.

 **1\. Has que te tenga en cuenta.**

Lo primordial para enamorar a un hombre, según la revista, era tener completa seguridad de que la mujer en cuestión existiese en el radar del objetivo a enamorar. Aparecer de forma _sutil_ , sin parecer desesperada, era el principal consejo―que incluso se marcaba con tinta roja―.

Sacchan sonrió al ver lo que había preparado para el desayuno. No había natto en ninguna parte en este preparativo y por tanto no era muy nutritivo―al menos no para ella―pero estaba más que segura que era algo delicioso―por lo menos así se veía a simple vista―. Una taza de café y un poco de jugo de naranja―las cuales encontró por ahí―acompañaban a los huevos y el emparedado.

―¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? ―escuchó la voz del sujeto a quien pretendía impresionar, detonando dejes de pereza, signo claro de que había acabado de levantarse ―. Kagura, ¿hiciste el desayuno?

No hubo una niña Yato respondiendo, pero sí que hubo una mujer que, con todo el amor del mundo, le anunció que el desayuno estaba listo.

―Gin-san, yo también puedo estar incluida en el menú si así lo deseas.

En su cabeza, era innegable que él diría que sí, pero la realidad a veces era una jodida perra. Tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron en medio de la habitación y tras eso, Sarutobi Ayame fue lanzada por la ventana.

Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre. ―Gin-san, ¿quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?

―¡No! ―respondió este, desde la casa. Miró lo que la mujer había preparado y, después de darle una escudriñada inspección, decidió que era un buen desayuno ―. ¡Pero gracias por el desayuno!

Quizá aparecer en medio de su cocina no era la forma más sutil y menos desesperada, pero de que Sacchan estaba en el radar de Sakata Gintoki, lo estaba. De otra manera, él no la mandaría a volar por los aires, ¿verdad?

 **2\. Crea un poco de misterio.**

Del por qué esa mujer estaba disfrazada de _aquella_ manera en medio de las concurridas calles de Kabuki-cho era desconocido para todos, excepto, quizá, para ella. Miraba hacia algunos puntos estratégicos cada tanto, esperando que apareciese la presencia que ella quería ver.

No tardó mucho en aparecer, siendo acompañado por el chico pacifista y la niña destructiva, como siempre. Iban discutiendo y haciendo bromas no muy inocentes sobre el prójimo como era su costumbre, hasta que Shinpachi tomó atención a la mujer que indudablemente era Sacchan, rodeada de muchas personas que le tomaban fotos porque pensaban que ella era un producto del cruce entre un amanto y un humano, y estaba disfrazada de lo que parecía ser un perro.

―¿Por qué ella…?

―No preguntes ―le dijo Gintoki inmediatamente ―. Sólo cállate, y sigue. No hay que intentar entender lo inentendible.

De querer crear misterio, pues lo había logrado. Si, para Gintoki, Sacchan era un misterio, porque en realidad no entendía―ni quería entender―las acciones de esa loca.

 **3\. Tu sonrisa y tu mirada son la mejor arma.**

Era bien sabido que la sonrisa era uno de los gestos que más atraía a los hombres. Más allá de un bonito físico, una sonrisa bonita lograba muchas cosas.

Por eso, mientras Gintoki miraba como Kagura corría y saltaba con Sadaharu de aquí para allá, Sacchan aprovechó la oportunidad de que no había una pseudo hija cerca para sentarse justo al lado del peliplata. El samurái la miró de reojo, en reconocimiento, para después girarse a ver como la Yato destruía una señalización para jugar a tirar el palo con el Inugami.

De alguna forma se sintió extraño ante el hecho de que todavía no había tenido que mandar a volar a la kunoichi por invadir su espacio personal, por lo cual se giró para preguntarle que deseaba, pero lo que encontró fue que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, con algo que pretendía pasarse por sonrisa, pero en realidad parecía una mueca.

―Oe, ¿estás bien? ―no es que le preocupase pero, ¿por qué demonios le miraba así? ―. ¿Tienes estreñimiento?

La de cabellos lilas saltó de inmediato sobre él para abrazarlo. ―¡Gin-san, que linda es tu preocupación! ¿Te gustaría que estuviese sufriendo por tener estreñimiento? ¡Dejaré de hacer el número dos si dices que sí!

Gintoki, forcejeando para ser libre, no lograba comprender por qué su vida estaba rodeada de mujeres problemáticas, locas y potencialmente mortales. Iba a responderle algo no tan amable, pero por la periferia de su ojo derecho vio aproximándose un roca con destino a la banca en dónde estaban sentados, por lo que para evitar que fuesen aplastados, la tiró bruscamente y con su espada de madera, partió en dos la gigante roca.

―¡¿Dé dónde demonios has sacado eso, Kagura?! ¡Casi me matas! ―empezó a gritar entonces el peliplata, aproximándose hacia dónde la Yato estaba peleando con cierto funcionario del gobierno.

Entonces, mientras Sarutobi veía como Gintoki daba coscorrones a una cabeza bermellón y otra castaña, sonrió, porque verlo a él ser como era, con aquel brillo plateado singular que atraía personas a su alrededor como las polillas a la luz, era tremendamente satisfactorio y la llenaba de una inmensa alegría.

Lástima que Gintoki se perdió aquel brillo en esa mirada, acompañado de esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

 **4\. Procura impactarlo con la forma en la que te vistes.**

Si bien era cierto que los sentimientos eran importantes, la atracción física ayudaba en demasía con la conquista de un hombre. Procurar usar ropa casual con toques sexys era lo que decía la revista, pero Ayame lo llevó a otro nivel. Uno en el cual, ella pensaba, daría más efecto.

A paso firme se dirigió hacia la Yorozuya, tocando el timbre una vez estuvo para frente a la puerta. Dos minutos pasaron y nadie abría. Ella sabía que debía haber entrado por el techo y no haber usado la manera convencional, pero con el _tipo_ de ropa que traía, temía arruinar si quiera un hilo de su vestimenta. Volvió a tocar el timbre y esta vez, alguien salió a recibirla.

―Ah, tu ―reconoció la bendición ajena de Gintoki, conocida como Kagura, teniendo un dedo meñique metido en una de sus fosas nasales ―. Gin-chan, la loca masoquista está aquí.

―Dile que no estoy.

―¡Gin-san! ―Sarutobi entró, plantándose frente al sofá en donde el samurái permanecía sentado leyendo la Jump y bebiendo un poco de leche de fresa. Kagura se hizo la desentendida y llamó a Sadaharu para ir a jugar al parque ―. Estoy enferma. Necesito un doctor.

―Pues ve al hospital.

―Otro tipo de doctor ―se sonrojó un poco, antes de descubrir el gran abrigo que se había puesto, revelando un sexy baby doll rojo, de lunares, ligero que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La Jump se resbaló de las manos del peliplata, mientras se ahogaba con lo poco que había tomado de la bebida láctea, empezando a toser frenéticamente. Él no podía ser _ese_ tipo de doctor que ella estaba buscando, ¿verdad? Ayame, alarmada por lo que le acababa de provocar a su futuro marido―pues si se moría, ¿luego cómo se casaba?―tomó la revista en el suelo y comenzó a ventilarlo.

―¿Esto es algún tipo de juego, Gin-san?

Un par de bolsas cayeron luego, justo en el pasillo de la entrada a aquel hogar.

―Gin-san ―comenzó Shinpachi, teniendo un rostro de decepción ―. No esperaba nada de ti, y aun así logras sorprenderme.

El pobre hombre ni defenderse pudo, dado el caso de asfixia por el cual estaba pasando.

Pues bien, impactado si había quedado. Tanto que hasta casi se muere.

 **5\. Has que sea él quien te conquiste.**

Ella era una mujer de armas tomar, por lo que había dejado mensajes subliminales por todo el hogar del peliplata. "invítame al festival", era lo que se leía en cada rincón, pared y hasta espejos de la Yorozuya.

―Gin-chan sólo atrae a pura loca ―había dicho Kagura.

―Bueno, ¿qué podemos esperar de alguien como él? ―comentó Shinpachi.

―Los estoy escuchando, mocosos ―pronunció el samurái ―. Pero tienen toda la jodida razón ―no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, y tampoco tenía que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba escondida en las tejas de su techo. Tomó su espada y la elevó, tocando la teja que se situaba por encima de su escritorio.

Acto seguido, la teja se desplomó y Sacchan cayó estrepitosamente al piso, quedando inconsciente.

La siguiente vez, fue un loro que le recitó al peliplata la misma oración, y la siguiente a esa vez, la caja del cereal que había comprado esa misma mañana traía consigo una notita que decía lo mismo. Sarutobi Ayame no conocía de límites. Y hubiese seguido intentándolo―porque ella nunca se rendía en alcanzar un objetivo―si no fuese por el hecho de que cuando estaba intentando ejecutar su siguiente jugada, había perdido sus gafas y por ende su visión quedó reducida a nada, haciéndola rodar por unas escaleras y lastimándola en el proceso. Tuvo que permanecer en el hospital después de eso, dado que hubo la necesidad de enyesar su pierna derecha.

Suspiró, preparándose para ver los juegos artificiales desde la ventana de su habitación asignada.

―Oye ―la voz logró darle un vuelco a su corazón.

―¿Gin-san? ―miró al hombre parado en la puerta ―. ¿Qué haces…?

―Vamos a ir a un festival, ¿no?

Se puso de espaldas a ella y se inclinó para que ella se subiese en su espalda. Una vez tuvo la seguridad que la mujer no se caería, se levantó y se dirigió a su destino.

Gintoki no necesitaba hacer nada fuera de lo común para conquistarla. Con ser él era más que suficiente. Sacchan sonrió y puso a descansar su cabeza en la amplia espalda del peliplata. Ahora mismo tenía la felicidad absoluta. Porque mientras pudiese estar cerca de él, ella se conformaba; estaba bien con eso.

Desconocido para ella, sin embargo, fue la pequeña sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Gintoki.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Esos tips cutres salieron de la revista Tú que venden aquí en Colombia (no sé si en otras partes del mundo). Estaba arreglando mi cuarto y la encontré. Es una de las ediciones del año 2009, jeje. Me puse a leerla y ¡bumm! salió esta mamada xD me disculpo si hay algún tipo de error o algo, si lo hay, díganmelo que lo corregiré en la brevedad posible.**

 **Supongo que es una buena cosa ser multishipper porque no me molesta leer y escribir sobre algo xD soy versátil. No hay mucho más que añadir en esta sección. Sólo que espero que les haya entretenido así como yo me entretuve escribiéndolo.**

 **Si lo leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí, gracias :D**


End file.
